The cellular slime mold Dictyostelium discoideum is suggested to be an appropriate model of human development. The changes which occur in the plasma membrane during development will be documented. Particular emphasis will be placed on the plasma membrane associated carbohydrate binding proteins and those proteins missing in mutants with altered development. The overall goal will be to associate developmental events with specific macromolecules.